spongestormfandomcom-20200214-history
Darkstorm Multiversal Season 1 Episode 2: Freedom Fighter Darkstorm
Darkstorm-Actu-Sin Vesheka Barator has been Drak'Vorkata of Apocalia for a long time, and the universe he knows continues to surprise him. As he leaves his kingdom to attend a peace talk on the Planet of Raptora, during a bad thunderstorm, things take a different turn as the storm confuses the rift, sending Darkstorm to a new world. Welcome to the multiverse. Previously on Darkstorm Multiversal... Well, I will never say that the universe is known now, I was going to attend a peace talk on Raptora with the Serpentans and all of the sudden the storm outside my castle sent me somewhere else. It feels like some when else to be honest because Earth is called Mobius now and the planet is at war with someone my new friends won't tell me. I just hope things can get better soon otherwise I may just hear it from my wife when I get home. Then Again this might just be fun. Transcript Darkstorm:(Meditating) Jack: (is seen relaxing on the soft green grass) Patricia & Layla: (smiling, enjoying a nice picnic) Darkstorm:(Opens his wings stretching) I am sorry how long have you been waiting? Jack: A while. We don't want to disturb you. But we're just enjoying the nice weekend with a picnic. Patricia: Yes. So Darkstorm, how are you been doing today? Darkstorm: Good, though I must ask I overheard tails mention someone known as Eggman, Layla: Oh, that Baldy Nosehair creep again? Let me tell ya that Dr. Eggman is bad news. That's why Sonic & his friends always have to stop him at every turn. Darkstorm: Wait, you're at war? Jack: Well, technically yes & no, Darkstorm. Patricia: It's complicated, let me explain... (using her magic to create a temporary hologram out of the magic orb she casted) Since we don't have an army of our own, but we have friends, who have special abilities of self-defense, that have beaten Dr. Eggman & his army of robots so many times, none of us thought about an army in the first place. Jack: Yeah Patricia, Layla & I have similar enemies like Dr. EggPlankton, but that's another story for another time. Darkstorm: Funny, where I'm from I command legions. Patricia: Oh, we see. Seems like there might be interesting facts about you. Darkstorm What do you wish to know, I will explain as best I can. Layla: Well, what do we wish to know? Say, we would like to know what you can do for both self-defense & fun. Darkstorm: Well for self-defense I uphold my martial arts training and for fun that's a wild card Jack: That's interesting. I may have super speed, but not as fast as Sonic, but I do have water type abilities. Patricia: Yes indeed. While me, Layla & Jack have our natural fighting abilities, Layla & I have natural Skunk scent & magic for self-defense, mine is Light & Layla is dark, since Layla usually works for Dr. EggPlankton, but somehow changed since we had comforting flashbacks of our childhood. Layla: (smiles remembering her childhood with Patricia) Yes. And don't forget Patricia can use her tail for self-defense too. Darkstorm: Interesting (Chest glows with Dragons fire) Patricia: Thank you. Even Jack learned more on Water-Type abilities as well. Jack: I'm still learning the best I can. By the way, why is your chest glowing with fire? Darkstorm: I am half Dragon on my Fathers side (Breathes Fire into the sky) Layla: (smiles) Whoa... Now that is Cool... Darkstorm:(Nipping at his left wing being very gentle with the thin membrane) Jack: Anyway, were relaxing at the Moment while Sonic, Tails & their friends are keeping the place safe from Eggman's attacks. Darkstorm: So you are the Reserve fighters. Patricia: Well, technically yes. More or less. Layla: If anyone one from the Freedom Fighters is either too busy with their own missions or anyone one of them is too hurt, we have to step in. Jack: Yeah, so being the B-Team wasn't all that bad, we're still learning on how to be Freedom Fighters along with & teaching the other rookies the best we can. Darkstorm: i must be setting a bad example then, I am a King and I go headlong into battle even with a plan. Patricia: It's ok, Darkstorm. We understand completely. Thou it is a beautiful sunny day outside, for some nice outdoor activities. Darkstorm: Yeah. Jack: (seeing Sonic & his friends also enjoying the peaceful day) It is peaceful. Layla: I know. So anyway Darkstorm, there's been so many questions. I don't know if you answered them or not, but... where did you come from & how did you even got here to our world in the first place? Darkstorm: I come from a world far from this one, I am the Drak'Vorkata of the world Apocalia third planet of the Solar System Varanol. I was on my way to a diplomatic talk with the Raptoran Royals when the rift was interrupted by an electrical storm that brought me here in free fall and you know the rest. Layla: Oh we see your point. It is quite interesting. Darkstorm: Unfortunately I do not know how to return to my family back home. I can only assume that my wife is tearing apart the kingdom looking for me Patricia: Oh dear. Jack: I suppose we can show you around the place if you don't mind. At least now we can all considered be friends or acquaintances if you like as a start. Darkstorm: Friend or comrade is the word I would use Jack: Ok, I understand. Darkstorm:(follows Jack and Tags him) Your It (Runs) Jack: Hey...! (Chuckles as he begins running after Darkstorm, playing tag with him) Patricia & Layla: (giggles a bit, while they might enjoy a game of tag too) Darkstorm:(Jumps and takes flight) Jack: (chuckles a bit) Hey, what are you doing up there, get down from there. (Tag Patrcia) Tag, your it. (Run forward) Patricia: (giggles, while chasing Layla to tag her) Tag, your it. >w< Layla: (trying to reach for Darkstorm) He's so high up. (Gets an idea) Darkstorm:(Laughs having fun) Layla: (whistles to Darkstorm, while riding on her flying broom stick side saddle to be near with Darkstorm) Pretty neat trick, correct? Darkstorm: Very interesting, Wiccan magic has been sought after in the Brotherhood (Dives) Layla: (Dive as well to try & tag Darkstorm) I have been learning dark magic, while Patricia learns her own light magic. She & I used to be opposite, rivals & enemies, but I have changed my ways, but still the same me. I think Darkstorm: You two are Yin and Yang, Light and Dark working in harmony (Flies after patricia). Layla: (smile) You could say that. Patricia: (continues to try & get away from Darkstorm, giggling) Now Darkstorm's it. Jack: (continue running) Run Patricia, Run! Darkstorm:(Tags Patricia with his tail) Patricia: Oh, nice one. (Continues chasing Jack & Layla) Layla: (quickly dodges out of the way) Excuse me. Jack: Whoa...! (Trying to get away, only to get tagged by Patricia) Patricia: (tagged Jack with her skunk tail) Tag...! Darkstorm:(Laughs) Jack: Neat trick... (continues trying to chase after someone to try & tag someone) Patricia & Layla: (trying to get away from Jack with Darkstorm) Darkstorm:(Stops sensing something off) GET DOWN! An Explosion goes off sending him and jack flying Jack: (screaming while being sent flying) AAAHOOOEY! Darkstorm:(Grabs Jack and takes the landing blow) I got you Jack Jack: (feeling dizzy) Cutesy kitty cats are so cuddly Patricia: (as she & Layla rush over feeling worried) Thank goodness he's still alive. Layla: Barely, what just happened?! ???: (Laughing Maniacally, but his voice is familiar to the mobians) Darkstorm: who is that? Patricia: Wait, that evil laugh. It can't be! Layla: Oh you gotta be kidding me. Not Dr. Eggman again Patricia: Layla get Sonic & the other heroes & Freedom Fighters, while we tend to Jack incase of injuries. Layla: (rushing off to get Sonic & the other mobians heroes) Gotcha. Jack: (is being in care by Patricia & Darkstorm) Patricia: (gets ready with Darkstorm, while seeing Dr. Eggman on his usual evil plans of domination) Be careful Darkstorm, Eggman is a crafty villain as well as smart with his robotic technology & inventions. Darkstorm:(Cracks his Knuckles) Ok then (Unsheathes his sword) Lets dance. Dr. Eggman: What are you going to do? You have no chance at stopping me. Darkstorm: So cocky (Smokes out and reappears behind him) Patricia: (readies her magic orbs & powers, since Eggman is always too easy to beat because of his arrogance & ego) (secretly cause a burn to Eggman) As long as Eggman is not too arrogant about it, that is. (Blasting magic orbs at multiple Eggman's robots, trying to distract Eggman long enough for Darkstorm's ambush) Jack: (getting up slowly) Darkstorm:(Roars and knocks eggman to the ground) Shadow arts: HYDRA BULLET (Fires a barage of fire bolts from his mouth and 4 hydra heads coming out his back) Dr. Eggman:(Safe in his shield) Darkstorm:(Lightning sparks around his arms) Blitz Charge (Fires a bolt of lightning from his hand hitting the shield) Dr. Eggman: (To Himself) This being is interesting his power almost surmounts Shadow's, I need to escape Jack: (channels his water powers) Hey! Don't think I have forgotten about you! (Begins blasting pressured water beams at Eggman & at Eggman's robots) Drink up! Eggman makes his escape Darkstorm:(To Jack, Patricia, and Layla) Get back (Arm sparks again with Lightning) Lightning BARRAGE (Several Lightning bolts hit the ground striking Eggman's bots) Jack, Patricia, Layla: (getting back quickly, seeing Darkstorm electrocuting the robots) Whoa...! Darkstorm:(Pants) Layla: (panting a bit with Patricia & Jack) That was a little... close. Thanks. Patricia: I know what you mean. So there is more to you than we know, Darkstorm. Jack: (panting, rubbing his head while feeling the bruises from the explosion that sent me flying earlier) Yeah & that blast from earlier is gonna leave a mark. Darkstorm: Come her (Hand Glowing Green) Jack: (comes over to Darkstorm'a glowing green hand for a moment) Um... ok then? Darkstorm:(he heals him) Jack: (felt fully healed & is a bit surprised) Oh wow... that's amazing... (smiles) thank you. Patricia: (smiles with Layla) Yes, we appreciate your kindness & support. Darkstorm: Its no problem, he needed the aid, now whats with the attack? Patricia: We are uncertain on why Eggman tried to attack us, but we need to know more. Layla: Yeah, Eggman is the mad genius that never gives up on trying to take down Sonic no matter how hard we tried, he keeps coming up with bigger & badder plans. Jack: Maybe now might be a good time to get you to the rest of Sonic & the gang of the Freedom Fighters to explain the situation from Eggman's current attack. Layla: Maybe we can find out more clues about it. Darkstorm: Lets go (At Freedom HQ) Sally: Your serious, Eggman attacked? Jack: Yes, Eggman attacked us out of nowhere & I got blown sky high & back down because of him. Patricia: We've managed to destroy a lot of Eggman's robots for now, but that no good doctor escaped. Layla: Yes & by the way, this is our new friend, Darkstorm. Darkstorm: Bows his head) Sally:(Gulps) What are you Darkstorm: I am an Arc Type Rynoc, A half daemon Patricia: It's ok Sally, he's a friendly half daemon. Layla: Yeah. Even I trust him & so do Jack & Patricia, I mean Patricia trust me that I can change too. You know what I mean. Darkstorm: I am a veteran of multiple wars Sally: You peeked my interest, welcome to the Freedom Fighters. Patricia: (smiles) That's great news to hear. The more help, the merrier. Jack: We can't wait for you to meet the rest of the group, Darkstorm. Layla: They'll warm up to you soon. (Smiles) I know they will. Darkstorm: I see Patricia: Speaking of which, let's introduce you to the rest of the group. (Smiles) Jack, Patricia & Layla: (helping Darkstorm introduce himself to the rest of the group of freedom fighters) Darkstorm:(salutes each member) Sonic:(Salutes back) Welcome to the freedom fighters Layla: Your gonna like it here, Darkstorm. It's the least we can do to help each other out. Jack: In the meantime, we will figure out any clues on why Eggman attacked us recently. Darkstorm: I will need your smartest individual to help me in this investigation. Sonic: (Looks at Jack) You thinking who I'm think of? Jack: Smartest individual huh? (Begins thinking on who could be smart) Does it have to be a person like Tails or a smart A.I. like Nicole or something? Darkstorm: You have an Artifical Intellegance? Patricia: Oh yeah, that would be Nicole, she's both an A.I. & a Hololynx. It's a long story. Darkstorm: I have a Holo-priest back home called "Father", I will take both Tails and Nicole Sonic: Your really invested in this. Darkstorm: Justice must be served, no foul darkness will go unpunished Blaze THC:(Listening) Oh no Layla: (a bit offended since she used to be part of darkness & evil as part of EggPlankton's group in the past before she left & was reformed with a little heart to heart talk from Patricia about their childhood) What's that suppose to mean? Jack: Hm? Oh yeah, Layla used to be evil back then before in the past. So no offense to her since she was given a 2nd chance. (Look around, unaware of the familiar female hedgecat, until he begins to notice Blaze THC & blush a bit) Hm? Blaze THC:(Spots him and blushes, fireports out) Darkstorm: something wrong Jack? Jack: Oh, it's nothing. I'll catch up with you later. Patricia: Oh, ok then. (Bringing out Tails & Nicole) Please be careful & extra gentle with Nicole's handheld computer form, Her hololynx form is contained within it. Layla: Her handheld computer is indeed one of a kind. Jack: (thinking about that black Hedgecat in purple clothing) (In thought: Who was that black Hedgecat with the purple clothing? I might as well check it out on my own in the meantime.) Tails: We are ready to help Nicole: :) Patricia: Great, Darkstorm will explain about the investigation along the way. Layla: Right. In the meantime we all be prepared of the investigation as well. Darkstorm: as far as I know the guy attacked us out of nowhere so it begs the question, why? and for what real reason? Patricia: That's a mystery even we need to solve, Eggman's attacks can mean a lot of things & different reasons & different methods on world conquest. There must be a new reason to his attack that we're just not getting. Layla: I know, he can be a bit unpredictable on his methods on how he does it. We need clues & hard evidence on what he is up to. Eggman just showed up after Darkstorm arrived a few days ago or was it yesterday? No offense. Darkstorm: None Taken, let's get to work team! Tails:(Whispers to Jack) He definitely talks like he has experience in leading Jack: (still thinking & blushing a bit about that black Hedgecat, Blaze THC, but then comes back to his senses when he hears Tails) Huh? Oh yeah, he is already a leader by example. Sorry that I was up in the clouds. Patricia: You ok, Jack? Why are you blushing? Jack: (trying to hide his blush) No no, it's fine, its fine. You guys go on ahead with the search on why Eggman attacked us. I'll catch up with you later soon. So, I'll just... go... do things. See-ya-later-bye! (Zooms off in embarrassment, that he is blushing about the cute black Hedgecat he just saw) Layla: (wondering with Patricia, Tails, Nicole & the other Freedom Fighters) Huh... What's the deal? Darkstorm: Cupids Arrow Patricia: Cupid's arrow? (Suddenly realised this & smiling) Ohhh... Layla: (smiling as well) Now I get it. Jack has a crush on someone, but who's the lucky girl? Patricia: We can wonder about that another time. We might get to our investigation. (end)